


Two of a Kind

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [13]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Sunyoung indulges her husband for his birthday.





	Two of a Kind

From the moment they’d stepped into the apartment, Kyungsoo had caged her in against the wall, mouthing up her neck. Sunyoung arched against him, fingers mussing his hair as she moaned. They’d been patient all evening, first at the play and later that evening at dinner. Still, the fire had been stoked between them for hours. During the play, Kyungsoo rested his hand on her thigh, keeping it there and tracing pleasant little circles with his thumb from the intermission onwards. At the restaurant, during dessert, she’d leaned over and wiped the chocolate from the corner of his mouth, sucking it off her finger.

On the way home the tension was taunt; neither one of them speaking for a few long moments as the arousal clotted the air, thick like cream. She broke the silence first, as it was her husband’s birthday, after all.

“You want to fuck them tonight, love?” She brought a hand up to finger the ruby pendant resting just above her breasts, playing with the teardrop-shaped stone. It accentuated the swell, drew attention to her chest so that Kyungsoo couldn’t just ignore it for the evening.

She watched as he shifted in the driver’s seat, hands tightening on the wheel. “And here I thought the play and dinner were my presents.”

Her laugh sparkled, light in the sudden headiness of want between them. “You always deserve more. Maybe this is a little bit for me too. There’s nothing better than watching you unravel for me.”

“Believe me; we’ll both be undone by the end of the night.” He parked the car, bringing her hand up to brush a kiss against her knuckles.

Flash ahead a few minutes and they were stumbling back towards the bedroom, kisses fevered and hands tugging at clothes. Kyungsoo’s tie was tossed somewhere down the hallway, her shoes kicked off near the front door. They briefly paused once they breached the entryway to their bedroom, Sunyoung sliding a hand down the exposed slice of her husband’s chest now that his dress shirt had been unbuttoned.

Still keeping her close, she felt one hand on the small of her back, the other slowly unzipping the back of her dress. Sunyoung sucked Kyungsoo’s lower lip into her mouth, unfastening his belt and pulling it through the loops before letting it join the other garments on the floor. Only briefly did she pull away, to let her dress pool at her ankles, and she stepped out of it effortlessly.

She brought her hands behind her, to unfasten her gray, lacy bra, but Kyungsoo had brought her close again before she could finish, mouthing now along her collarbone, sucking red against her skin to match her necklace. She wrecked his hair with her fingers, moaning soft and low as he marked her. His hands slid down her sides, resting at the swell of her hips.

“On the bed for me.” His voice was husky now, low and syrupy, sticking to her ribs. Just his kisses alone had her wet, but the command left her throbbing, aching.

Sunyoung reached behind herself to remove the bra, adding it to the mess on the floor before she crawled up on the bed, head falling back against the pillows. She cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing her nipples. With a sharp gasp as she looked up and over at him.

The darkness in his gaze, hungry and intense always left her feeling melty, like ice cream in summer. He’d also grabbed the oil from the bedside stand and she pushed her breasts together tight as he let it drip down her chest between them, slick and warm. She shuddered, then, feeling the rise and fall with her breath.

Her gaze was on his cock, thick as he slicked it, stroking it just a few inches from her face. It took a great deal of willpower for her not to just turn and take it into her mouth, but she forced herself stay still.

Kyungsoo climbed up onto the bed and straddled her chest, still stroking his cock. In a brief moment of tenderness, he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Are you ready, Sun?”

She nodded, tilting her head up to kiss his chin. “Please, Soo. Fuck my tits.”

The slide was impossibly smooth, as he sank between her breasts. She caught sight of the head as he pushed all the way forward. Her gaze flicked back up to her husband the moment he groaned, guttural and low, one hand braced on the headboard.

Sunyoung had expected him to go wild, to move like he was crazed with want, but he started out slowly, in and out like steady breathing. He looked down at her and somehow despite this being about her husband, she felt her toes curl with pleasure. She wanted this just as much as he did.

The pace built quickly, Kyungsoo starting to fuck her tits in earnest. She had to push tight to keep her breasts around him, caught between looking down to watch his cock leak against her and how his brows looked when he started to shake the bed with his thrusts. Sunyoung moaned, shameless, arching her chest slightly to change the angle for him.

“Fuck, Sun.” Kyungsoo was breathless now as he plunged forward. His eyes flashed briefly with a question and she wished she could squirm without risking him slipping out.

Licking her lips, she nodded, voice a little more unsteady than she intended. “Come on my face. Please, Soo, come-”

His groan left her feeling achy, so empty between her legs as he shot hot ropes of release all over her face and neck, into her hair. She’d had the foresight to close her eyes, but she wished she could have safely left them open, so she could see him sated and spent.

Finally she opened her eyes, feeling sticky and gross, and still so aroused. Kyungsoo’s expression hardly seemed fitting of a man who had just fucked her breasts; it was far too soft and reverent.

He leaned down and kissed her, the tang of his come between them making her pleasure burn even hotter in her belly. Now that he was finished, she allowed herself to squirm, finally releasing the tight hold on her own chest.

“Don’t worry.” He sucked her lower lip into his mouth. “I’ve got you.”

She watched as he moved down, skipping her soiled chest and kissing instead down her stomach, fingers nimbly tugging down her underwear, damp with slick. In the fog of her want, she realized what he was going to do and groaned, fingers sliding into his hair. “Oh God.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t afraid to nose in, to let his tongue dart into her and curl upwards till she felt like the pleasure would cause her to white out. Her grip on his hair was probably too hard, but she couldn’t help it, crying out loudly as he ate her out, his hands spreading her thighs wide. Between the build up all evening, she didn’t think she’d last long even though she wanted to. She wanted to see the way he rubbed his jaw the next morning from what seemed like hours of exertion, even if she never could last that long with his talented mouth.

When he moved up slightly to suck on her clit, she came undone, surging her hips up against his mouth with a sharp, high cry of his name. He didn’t back down, riding her through her orgasm until she finally pushed slightly at his face, too sensitive.

Sunyoung caught a glimpse his face again, now just as slick as her own and gave him a warm smile. “God I need a shower.”

He laughed, eyes crescenting and expression so warm. “Me too. I love doing this, but we get so fucking gross.”

She grinned as she sat up, running her fingers through his hair. “Happy birthday, love.”

“Thank you, Sun. Love you.” Despite the come cooling, drying on her face, he leaned in and kissed her slowly, like he didn’t intend on going anywhere.

“Love you too, Soo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I had briefly considered making the pairings all EXO members, but when I realized several prompts could work for girl group members I decided to throw in some F(x) as I love them so. Sunyoung and Soo is a ship without a sail, but I love it anyways. I think they'd look beautiful together; her like the sun and him the moon. And so this was born. Honestly, it's shorter than some of the others, but I really like it.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
